


Mixed Signals

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in response to the LJ Me and Thee 100 Community Drabble Challenge 311: The Game</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the LJ Me and Thee 100 Community Drabble Challenge 311: The Game

**Mixed Signals**

The game was silly. Starsky knew who he knew, what he knew and how he knew it and there was no hiding behind that. Starsky knew his insecurities, too. But did he know how deep they ran and how hard Hutch worked to cover them up? Hutch put on a disguise while longing to shout “see me!” Mixed signals that confused them both.

_Muscle weakness._ He was so very tired. Catching the flu right now would be his karma. He should have called Starsky to let him know he’d found Pardee’s girlfriend. But he wanted to it make up to him for losing Pardee in the first place. 

_Abdominal cramps._ A sucker punch to his gut doubled him over and had him reaching for a wall. This was no flu. He remembered the day in the alley when Starsky had been the one writhing in pain. They’d clung to each other to ride it out. What he wouldn’t give to have him here now. 

_Difficulty breathing, paralysis._ He collapsed saying Starsky’s name. Iron bands squeezed his chest making it harder and harder to draw in air. He’d die on a mattress stained with sweat and semen, feeling like a fool.


End file.
